The Box of Secrets
by mystery writer5775
Summary: It all started as a normal day for Danny but then his parents show him their new invention, will this be the end of Danny or will his parents have the courage to save him, or even more, accept some of his secrets. oneshot.


i own nothing

Danny Fenton had just got home from ghost fighting as Danny Phantom. He was in a very bad mood, he had to fight the box ghost, the lunch lady, Valerie, klemper, and Valerie again, all of his least favorites. But then he got home and as soon as he walked in he heard his dad call from the basement "Danny get down here now" he yelled sounding angry.

Nervously he looked at his sister Jazz who put down her psychology book and shrugged then they both walked down stairs to their basement to see their parents working on a box that was just barely Danny's size "um, mom, dad, what's that" Danny asked nervously "this my son is the ecto box-o" Jack said happily. Nervously Danny began backing towards the stairs "what does it do" Jazz asked "why, it holds ghosts, catches ghosts, destroys them, dissects them, and even forces there secrets to be revealed, but it's harmless for humans" he claimed proudly and he then patted Danny on the back.

But perhaps to hard because Danny was pushed towards the box. Danny held out his hand in front of him, luckily he didn't go into the box but when he tried to pull away he was stuck.

His hands wouldn't pull away from the side "um, mom dad, what is happening" he whispered in fear. Maddie anxiously began tapping at buttons on the console next to the device "this is weird, it's only supposed to go through this to ghosts" she muttered "so what does this do to ghosts" Danny asked nervously as to cords began materializing and moved slowly to grab him "well first those are supposed to grab the ghost and shock it enough to subdue it, the more powerful the ghost, the stronger the shock" she told him.

At this Jazz looked horrified as the chords wrapped around Danny's wrist and shocked him extremely bad "oh I'm flattered" he muttered darkly when it was done "and then it is supposed to pull the ghost inside" Maddie said but looked confused when it did "what is going on, are you being possessed by a ghost or something" Maddie asked in concern "does it matter, get Danny out" Jazz screamed as a very big chord materialized and began to move towards Danny "what is it doing now" Danny asked, his voice faint "this will cause the ghost to tell their secrets, if it doesn't tell their secrets before it touches them it will shock them lightly but continue shocking them, getting stronger and stronger until the ghost reveals their secret" Maddie said.

She frantically pressed on the buttons "but this is weird, it shouldn't harm humans, it must be malfunctioning" Maddie whispered.

Quickly Jazz went over and started hitting the sides" get him out of there" she screamed "wait, why isn't affecting Jazz" Maddie asked "maybe we accidentally made it so it will only work on humans" Jack shrugged "how many times do I have to say I am not a ghost, now get Danny out" she yelled "okay, so this thing will shock me if I don't tell my biggest secret" Danny asked nervously "yes" Maddie said "okay then, the Fenton thermos isn't lost, it's in my book bag" Danny said "what" Jack yelled.

Then looked through Danny's bag an found the thermos. The device came nearer "I am the reason your devices disappear, not the box ghost" Danny said. At this Jazz smiled at that little lie they had told their parents.

Then Danny frantically yelled out more secrets "I've missed my curfew everyday this year, I'm always skipping school, I want to marry Sam, I hate your ghost hunting equipment, I support Danny Phantom" he rushed. But the thing kept coming closer "what, why would you do all of that, and what's so bad with ghost hunting" Maddie asked, then saw the thing getting closer to Danny "son, do you have a bigger secret" she asked "I…can't…say" Danny whispered frantically as the thing got within an inch of his face "Danny, if you don't say then this thing could seriously hurt you" his mother told him concerned.

Then the chord touched Danny in his chest and started shocking him. At first it was just uncomfortable but it kept growing stronger until Danny had to grit his teeth in discomfort "please son, just tell us, it can't be that big of a secret" Maddie told him "please Danny, this isn't worth it, your secret is not worth your life, I'm sure they can except it" Jazz yelled at her brother who was laying on the floor of the box and beginning to spasm in pain "fine" he yelled "I'm half ghost" he yelled.

Instantly the thing vanished and Danny limply lay on the floor of the box looking as though he was going to pass out "what" Jack whispered, "then the next device came out, it was a very big needle "Danny go intangible, or invisible, they know so use you power and try to get out "Jazz yelled but Danny couldn't.

He was to weak and just lay exhausted on the floor "Danny, I have one more idea, I'll need you to go ghost, and then I'll suck you into the Fenton thermos" Jazz yelled as she ran over and grabbed it out of her startled dad's hands "how can you be half ghost, is this a trick" Maddie asked "now Danny" Jazz yelled as the needle got closer to her brother.

His parents gasped as two rings slid along Danny's body leaving the ghost boy in his place. Jazz quickly held out the thermos and a beam of light came out and surrounded Danny Phantom and began sucking him in and to Jazz's relief she was able to "oh thank goodness" she sighed as she pressed the release button pointing the thermos to the middle of the lab.

Away from the box and Danny Phantom came out and fell onto the floor "thanks, Jazz" he muttered before going unconcious and the two rings once again went down his body to reveal Danny Fenton.


End file.
